


Yours....

by Crying_chickpea



Series: Omega Kageyama! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_chickpea/pseuds/Crying_chickpea
Summary: “Mhmm, I’m sure, I mean we’re awesome, we’ll probably be the best parents.” Shouyou replied squeezing him like a giant teddy bear and playful blowing a raspberry in the omega’s neck.





	Yours....

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to scratch my writer's block, this isn't much but it's still something..... Yeah something...

Kageyama stared at the ceiling as the clock ticked by, Shouyou was fast asleep beside him hands twisted in awkward angles as he slept away. He poked at Shouyou’s arm while pouting at his own inability to fall asleep. 

The problem was he never kept anything from his mate and hiding something this big from him only made him more restless and guilty. He watched as Shouyou slept peacefully, he didn’t have the heart to wake him up. But he couldn’t contain it anymore, he wanted to share this with the alpha and that too right now and in a sudden burst of excitement he shook Shouyou awake. 

Hinata turned towards Tobio sleepily wrapping his arms around the omega, “mm what is it Tobio?” he slurred out, tugging the omega closer to him. 

Kageyama waited for a beat before he decided to blurt it out,   
“I’m pregnant.”

“Not now Tobio, it’s after midnight.”

For a second Kageyama was ready to kick his stupid alpha off the bed when—

“Wait what?” Shouyou shot up from the bed, hastily switching on the lights. 

“You’re what?”

“Pregnant,” Kageyama repeated biting his lips to sniffle a grin as he saw Shouyou’s face light up like a thousand suns. 

 

Hinata grabbed Tobio in a tight hug making him chuckle a little bit, his face was peppered with small kisses as both of them giggled childishly. Hinata places his palm on the still flat tummy, trying to feel the life growing inside his omega, caressing him softly with his thumb like he was feeling the most precious thing in the universe. He probably was. 

“But how? I mean you were on birth control during your last heat,” Hinata asked while cupping his cheeks. 

“I don’t know, the pills didn’t work I guess?”

 

“When did you find out?”

“This morning?” Tobio replied hesitantly. 

“Before the match?” Hinata asked something akin to worry and fear flashing in his eyes.

Honestly this was what Kageyama was afraid of Shouyou might not look it but he was a worrywart. 

“Yeah, just before.” 

Hinata just stared at him for a while before pulling him back in an embrace. 

“I’m glad these were the finals, I wouldn’t want to go bald in the span of a world championships.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not babe, I’d have probably done the same thing, besides you kicked everyone’s asses.” 

“Do you think we’ll make good parents?” Kageyama asked after a while. 

“Mhmm, I’m sure, I mean we’re awesome, we’ll probably be the best parents.” Shouyou replied squeezing him like a giant teddy bear and playful blowing a raspberry in the omega’s neck. 

Kageyama chuckled at that, the tiredness of the day catching up to him. He rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder breathing in the scent that has always comforted him, ever since the day they met. He couldn’t believe he was having a child with the love of his life. 

“We should probably go to sleep Tobio.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama replied voice already sleep addled and subdued. He buried his head in the alpha’s chest as Shouyou caressed his hair pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you Tobio.”

“ ‘ve you too.”  
Kageyama was almost in the brink of falling asleep when—

“So Tobio,” Hinata started. 

“Hmm?”

“Is it mine or the dildo’s?”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think happened to hinata after that??? XD XD
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome... <3<3<3<3


End file.
